Tattoo
by starshine622
Summary: She didn't care that both of them would probably regret this. This wasn't feeling, but she didn't want it to stop.
1. In which the clothes stay on

Authors Note: Welll I'm gonna just leave this here. Couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here it is.

Don't own Fairy Tail, though I take full responsibility for them probably being suuuper out of character. Enjoy. One shot unless people like it and I can get into Natsu's head.

One More Night – Maroon 5

* * *

Her hands shook as she forced her keys into the lock, her vision swimming from alcohol and the heat of his breath behind her ear. She fumbled, dropping her keys to the floor, eliciting a small growl from the fiery man behind her. Natsu reached down to scoop up the small pieces of metal, groping her ass unsubtly on the way down.

"Clumsy," he muttered, opening the lock. He pushed the door wide and threw the keys on Lucy's counter as he dragged her in behind him and kicked the door shut with a clatter.

Troublesome entries now out of the way, he forced her up against the wall, her breasts trapped against his chest as their lips came together in a rough kiss. His skin was like _fire _where it met the bare flesh of her neck as his fingers pulled at her hair.

As his tongue brushed against her lips, asking for entry into her mouth—to which she greedily obliged—Lucy brought her hands up from his hips to run up his sides to his strong shoulders. She squeezed, digging her fingernails into his flesh when he purred into her mouth at the feeling of her touch. Lucy ran her fingers across the guild symbol tattooed on his shoulder and briefly reveled in the fact that their passion for their craft had brought the two mages to a different realm of passion.

Suddenly unable to maintain her rather limited composure in front of the dragon mage any longer, Lucy moved her mouth from his and bit lightly at his neck as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips. The heat he generated was glorious; she wanted to bask there for the rest of her days, but she had more important things to take care of.

She clung to him as he moved them off the wall and headed toward her bed. It was funny—he appeared so often there against her wishes, but the thought of him there on invitation made her heart beat faster and her knees to go to jelly.

Natsu seemed to notice the sudden quickening of pulse and breath and grinned against her as he worried the sensitive skin behind her ear with his teeth. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed, straddling her hips and leaning down to press his mouth back to hers violently with a clash of teeth and tongue.

At that moment, Lucy didn't care that they were both drunk, that Natsu would never be this willingly coerced. She didn't even care that he was being rough with her, though she secretly found it ungodly sexy. Her many forming hickies could be hidden with makeup. She didn't care that both of them would probably regret this breach of their friendship in the morning. Right now it was physical. This wasn't feeling, but she didn't want it to stop.

They came up for air, Natsu pushing her hair from her flushed face as he moved off of her. Lucy made a surprised noise of displeasure at the sudden lack of heat resting on her stomach. He looked down at her sadly, a smudge of red lipstick glaring at her from his neck.

"Good night, Lucy," he said, placing his palm over her lips and kissing the back of his hand. "Not like this."

And then he was gone, the apartment door closing with an almost inaudible click.

Lucy curled over on her side, squeezing her eyes shut. They both knew their feelings: they couldn't stay simply friends forever. But one night at the bar wouldn't change his mind. _Not like this._ At least there was hope.


	2. In which Natsu makes a decision

A/N: So my Natsu ended up sounding a lot like Marsh of Sleep's Soul Eater. If you're a SE fan, go read Amplify (or anything by Marsh, really. She's a fantastic writer.)

Thank you all SO much for all the feedback on this! I loved reading all the reviews 3 I'll be continuing this for a while to see where it goes. Depending on my school schedule, I'll update when I'm able to think of things to write. I'm still pretty new to the FT fandom, so please forgive any OOC moments or non-cannon references! Also forgive the language xD I sorta swear a lot..

Love you all!

She's So Mean – Matchbox 20

* * *

_Idiot!_

"You're an idiot," Natsu muttered to himself. He had practically _run away_ from her. A small puff of flame escaped his mouth as he let out a groan of self-pity.

There had been some sort of shift earlier that night, some sort of hormonal earthquake that, combined with a little booze, had almost caused irreparable damage to their friendship.

It was unfortunate that his body functioned at a higher temperature than normal due to his magic—the lingering haze of alcohol was already leaving his system and he definitely needed a drink right now.

He ran a hand through rumpled pink hair, trying to ignore a certain straining problem down south. He needed a drink and to not think about those glorious hips under his hands and the fact that she'd been at the mercy of his tongue when he kissed her.

Yep.

They were fucked.

Natsu surely wouldn't be able to look at her again without mentally stripping her with his eyes. This complicated things. His wealth of experience with women pretty much summed up to a complete lack of. The only women he really knew were Mira, Lisanna, and Erza. Two of those were practically sisters, and the third, though she still had his love, had the kind of childhood love that doesn't amount to anything as an adult. He had no idea how to proceed, especially seeing as he'd never really paid attention to human courting at all. Yeah, Lucy had been willing, but also inebriated, which didn't necessarily mean she had wanted to jump him just because it was him.

After briefly considering going back to Lucy's apartment, Natsu let his feet carry him toward his own residence. Going back now would end badly—she was surely either passed out or pissed off, neither of which he could handle.

He needed some manly advice… Gray? No. The ice mage had him beat for title of "Most Oblivious to Women." He had barely even registered his water-based stalker. Erza would definitely laugh at him, tell him to man the fuck up, or some combination of the two. Loke was off in the celestial world and might be tempted to kill his competition. Macao? Alzack? Gajeel was just as useless as himself. Elfman? Yeah definitely not.

For now, it was time for sleep and to try to think of a way not to come out of this looking like an asshole. That was going to be rough. He could still smell her on him. There was no way they were going back to just friends.

Natsu patted a sleeping Happy on the head before kicking off his sandles and leaving his jacket and scarf in a pile on the floor. An image of her smiling face, seated at the bar of the guild he loved made his heart warm. He wanted her, and she would be his.


	3. In which Lucy forms resolve

A/N: Sorry for the super long delay in this! Took forever to get my thoughts around between the piles of engineering homework. Chapter 4 is almost done, so hopefully I'll get that one up quicker!

By the Way – Red Hot Chili Peppers

* * *

How had this even happened? Lucy grumbled to herself as she squished into a ball under her comforter. The light had a searing, spiny quality that told her she had definitely consumed far too much alcohol last night. What troubled her though was not the booze or her head-pounding hangover, but the fact that she was soon going to have to drag herself down to the guild. How was she supposed to interact normally with him after what had—or definitely hadn't happened last night?

In the light of a new day, she wasn't sure anymore whether to take his actions as an act of nobility or one of rejection. She had to admit to herself that her spiky-haired friend lacked a certain amount of tact when it came to women. But she clearly remembered the passion in his gaze and touch last night that told her he had known what he was about. She decided that he sudden departure had been out of desperation and resolved to wear her shortest skirt today.

With that decision made, she flung herself out of bed, immediately regretting the speedy action as her head began to spin. Putting a hand over her eyes as she stumbled more warily toward the bathroom, she couldn't help but reflect on the previous night again.

It wasn't as though the night had started off any differently than normal. Upon return from a mission for which they had actually been paid for once, Lucy and Gray had decided a small night of celebration had been in order for their team. The four mages and Happy had gone down to one of Magnolia's bars, having witnessed one too many times how Cana responded to additional drinking companions at the guild.

Their night had progressed as usual, Lucy and Erza quietly sipping drinks as Natsu challenged Gray to a battle of shots, Gray stripped in agitation, and the bartender yelled at the both of them until Erza leveled a gaze on all the involved parties.

The next ten minutes had involved Natsu and Gray apologizing profusely for the breech in their "wonderful friendship" and blaming the alcohol until Erza was satisfied that they were bosom friends once again.

"Luuucy! Let's go dance," Natsu had whined at her. As he bounded over and grabbed her hand, he gave her a look of terror and whispered, "Erza's being scary tonight, so we should go somewhere else until she stops being mad at me!"

He had pulled her from her bar stool, catching her off balance. Her ankles wobbled and she pitched sideways. She let out a distressed squeak as the floor briefly loomed up at her before he caught her up against his warm chest. She peered up at him, slightly confused at this perspective and suddenly very much enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"Be more careful! You're so weird!"

"Haha. Yeah. I guess," she'd mumbled as she disentangled herself and straightened her hair. "So yeah-dancing."

She latched back onto his hand, finding walking slightly more difficult than usual. The thought that someone had purposely strengthened her drinks had briefly wandered through her brain before she dismissed it in favor of thinking about Natsu's hands around her waist.

Snapping herself back to reality before she got too far down memory lane, Lucy grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed a blob of toothpaste onto it.

The night had progressed as such, with several more rounds of drinks involved. Thinking about it, Lucy realized that she hadn't noticed Gray and Erza leave the bar, but she now remembered them leaving sometime between drinks eleven and twelve and that Erza had worn a sly grin.

Erza.

Erza had suggested they go out.

Erza had been buying her drinks...

Erza had _left sneakily with Gray..._

That dirty little matchmaker!

It was true that Lucy had on a couple of occasions expressed a possible growing interest in the Dragon Slayer to Mirajane, Erza, and Levi, but that was really only a transition from being "nakama" to having complete trust in Natsu as her partner. She wasn't going to admit she liked him in public.

Obviously the Requip mage had decided to take their female chitchat for more than it was and _meddle_.

Lucy halted, toothbrush in her mouth and a dark expression on her face, plotting Erza's demise. But really... She couldn't really be mad at Erza, could she? This is what she wanted wasn't it? Progress with Natsu? There had definitely been something there last night, whether or not it was alcohol-induced. She had been around Fairy Tail for over a year now and she knew better than to take Natsu's serious moments for granted.

She resolved to play the nastiest of pranks on Erza later, possibly blaming it on Gray and Natsu and walked over to her closet with ambitions to make herself as cute as possible before she went down to the guild.


End file.
